A Shadow And A Rose
by MewSara100
Summary: When Ichigo is forced to find a husband, her spirits sink, and to add to that, Deep Blue is determined to wisk her away to a better life with him. Will she be saved, will someone rescue her heart?
1. Chapter 1

"Presenting, their royal highnesses, Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya!" the announcer bellowed through the large corridor to meet the cheerful reply of the people.

"And today," Sakura started off.

"We will be presenting our daughter to the court." Shintaro finished.

Soon, a girl walked onto the stage, red pigtails bouncing eagerly as she stepped over to her parents.

Deep Blue had been watching in aw from the crowd of people as the girl gracefully entered his line of sight, usually, he didn't care at all about a girl. But, this one, she was the most elegant creature to ever grace his sight.

"I must have her, I must!" he mumbled as he snuck closer to the stage, trying not to give away the fact that he was a royal.

"Now, Ichigo dear, have you found the right man for you?"

"No, not as of yet mother." she stated politely as she waited for her mother to continue.

"Ichigo, I thought you said you had it handled!" her mother was furious now. "Fine! If you won't go find a husband, we'll choose for you, you have one year." she stated moodily.

A collective gasp could be heard from not only the crowd, but from Ichigo as well.

"Madame," came a voice from the crowd. This caused everyone to stare at the man, Deep Blue, his eyes shinning bright blue, his hair waving down his back. "If it will please your majesty, I will be happy to marry her."

"Guards, arrest him!" Shintaro yelled. But, before the guards could reach him, he'd jumped up onto the stage and grabbed Ichigo around the waist. And, with a strong gust of wind, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, w-where am I?" she stuttered as her eyelids fluttered open, to view her surroundings.

She had woken up in pitch darkness. But, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that the room she'd been held in was decorated in shades of red. A black wooden canopy bed was what she had been set on. The covers on the bed consisted of a dark red silken lined comforter lay beneath her, and, under that sat a midnight black silken sheet. The pillows, large, fluffy, and soft, matched the comforter. They too were encased in red silk. The carpet was just as dark as the sheet. The walls were painted a slightly tinted brown. With the large arched windows covered by silken red curtains.

"I can see by how you're staring, that you like your new home." the voice had come from behind her, and made her jump nearly clear through the high rising roof.

"How did I get here, and why?" she screeched and tried to jump off the bed. Unfortunately, before she could fully make it to her feet, her captor had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the bed and placed her in his lap.

"Ah, ah, ah, love. Don't get that excited about it." he was now nuzzling the crook of her neck lovingly, arms wrapped around her small frame. "You're free from having to marry any of those retards, my love."

"Ok, then let me go. I have to get home before dusk, or my mom will worry about me." she tried to stand, but again was pulled down by the man's muscular arms.

"Sorry love, but, you, being my future bride, have to listen to me. And, I say that you are not to leave the castle grounds until after the wedding. Do you understand. That and, it's nearly 11 p.m." he purred into her ear as he started to rub his cheek against the pale white of her fair skin.

He was in total bliss. Here, he was, the love of his life being held in his possession, he really couldn't think of anything better.

"M-married? What are you talking about? I have no intension of marrying anyone, especially not when I've met them only once!" she was somewhat red in the face as she expressed how she felt to the whole idea.

"Oh, don't you worry my precious kitty, the marriage isn't for a year now. So, we have plenty of time to bond. So, with that being said, I want you to try on some of these dresses so that I can get a better measurement of your size. By the looks of things, the dresses I've prepared might be much too large. Especially in the waist area." he had now proceeded with rubbing his hand over her stomach, stopping every now and then to swirl his finger in a circle over her belly button. Which, was barely being covered by the thin sundress she had decided to wear to greet the court.

"You know you want to purr. So, come on, let me hear your pretty little voice honey." he was being as gentle as he possibly could, trying to hold back the urge to start to make love to her. 'No, I'll save that for after the marriage, when she's ready. Or, more so, when I know I can bind her legally and make love to her. Till then, it's the same shower and hand routine.' he thought woefully as he started to wipe away some stray strands of hair from her forehead. "Don't worry darling, you'll learn to get along with me as your husband. I love you, so, get some sleep, so the maids can get your measurements." he whispered as her eyes grew heavier.

"Why, can't I go home? Someone help me! Please?!" no matter how hard she tried, because of the crying, her words were barely audible whispers as she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She had regained consciousness after several hours and had awoken to find her body being handled by women in old-fashioned blue maid's outfits. Soon, she realized what they were doing. They had been measuring her waist and arms and legs. Why, she didn't want to know, as a picture of Deep Blue, eyes glowing wild with lust, flashed past her mind.

Soon after the measuring, other women came in. in their hands they wielded fancy sowing boxes and fabrics.

"Now, hold still madam, this won't take much longer. We just need to design some new dresses for you. Apparently, the dresses we made last time were much too big." stated the head seamstress as she fiddled with the brim of her metal rimmed glasses and began to work.

In about a maximum of three hours, the seamstresses were finished and Ichigo stood tall in the mirror. Clad only in the finest black silk and highest quality red rubies.

"Your highness, come see our work! You were right, black silk really does suit her." the head seamstress had been discussing payment plans with the king before she and the other dozen seamstresses left the castle.

"Oh, my beautiful darling, Ichigo! You truly are ravishing in that dress. The only way you could be even more perfect is if you were wearing a wedding ring. Mine to be exact." he had dashed into the room, not even bothering to stop in the doorway to ask if he could enter. He had just gone and thrown his arms around her, hugging her body to his as if his whole life depended on it.

"Y-you really like it? It's kind of showy, don't you think?" she asked modestly. She'd obviously forgotten that he was her enemy, momentarily at least.

Not long after that however, he started to kiss her neck. As he moved higher, and higher, his grip on her became tighter and tighter. Soon, he was forcing her body backwards towards the bed.

"Stop it, this isn't right. I'm not even supposed to be here right now. Why am I here, why me?" all the questions she' d been meaning to ask, they seemed to just pour out of her right then and there on the spot.

"One: I'm your future husband, I don't have to stop. Two: Because you're my future wife. And three: because, no one else has ever caused such a reaction in me. You're the most adorable, beautiful, graceful, amazing person in the world to me Ichigo!" he responded, his excitement seeming to grow as he spoke.

Soon, she started to fear him again, and, did the only thing she could think of; say no.

"Sorry, but I don't love you. Please understand that and let me go!" she pleaded innocently, hoping that he would do so. Yet, when he didn't reply, she added. "I'm sure that there're many more women, even more beautiful than me, that love you to no end. Why not one of them?"

"…you still don't get it do you? I don't care about other women, they could never beat you! And, I don't think YOU understand Ichigo! Can't YOU see that I love you? At this point, I don't really care if you love me or not! I'm not letting you go!" he loosened and eventually gave up the harsh grip he'd been using to hold her wrists, and walked out of the room.

As he closed the door behind him, she heard a click, and some sobbing, then finally silence.

"Someone please rescue me!" she sobbed as she sat on the red silken bed spread, staring at the far wall of the room.

Little did she know, someone had heard her plea, and was determined to help her.

So, who heard poor Ichigo? Wait and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Someone, please help me." she sobbed as she heard the footsteps walking away.

"Don't worry my beautiful, I'll save you." as the wind blew threw the large magnolia tree, it whipped his medium long golden hair over his warm marine eyes.

He was desperate to see her, desperate to hold her, desperate to kiss her. To see her warm eyes gazing lovingly at himself, and no one else. He might've been thinking as dark as the evil prince, but he didn't care. "I love her, so I really don't give a crap. I'll tie her up in my quarters if I have to.' he was slowly inching towards the large widow, so that he could sneak into the room and save her. He wasn't expecting to be attacked by man eating crows however. "Argh, I totally forgot to distract them. I've gotta lead them away with something, maybe a scent." he contemplated as he formulated a plan.

Soon, he had his shirt off and was tossing it into the darkness of the forest surrounding the castle. Sure enough, those stupid crows chased after it, thinking it was Ryou.

"Perfect, now to pick this seal." he raised his arms out to their full extent and started to form his energy into something usable.

Soon, a sword materialized into his hands, and the crest from the southern cat kingdom shown brightly on his shoulder.

So, with one quick blast of energy, he'd totally obliterated the window. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Ichigo not noticing him. Because she'd just turned around when she heard the shattering glass, and was pushed onto the floor, lying on her back, by the blast.

"Oh, Ichigo, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to be such a strong blast." he explained, not giving her any time to ask any questions, or to even learn his name. He'd picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the window onto tree after tree, speeding away with her, like a thief in the night, steeling a priceless jewel.

Unfortunately for him, Deep Blue had sensed that his love was in danger, and was now hot on their trail.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd give me back my fiancé. Then maybe I'll spare your life. But, not without punishment though." the chase had proceeded into the woods, until the maids and butlers and other servants could no longer see them.

"Prince Kish, the cat princess has been kidnapped, the central cat kingdom is begging for your assistance sir!" Kish's servant, Tart had run into the room yelling these words just seconds ago.

"Tell them that I will go search for her! Send out the search party, release the dogs, give them her sent and tell them not to harm her! Have my royal advisor, Pai, tell the king and queen every effort that I am making to retrieve her." he commanded as he sent Tart flying from the room in a hurry.

He'd been in love with her ever since the day of the ball six years ago, when he'd first met her.

* * *

The ball had been to celebrate her tenth birthday, and he'd never even heard of her before then. Other than news of all the wonderful things she'd done for the peasants. Yet, at the ball, he'd had some competition from the southern cat kingdoms prince, Ryou. Oh, how he'd

despised Ryou from that day on. He'd gotten to dance first with the princess. While Kish was left peering over his shoulder inconspicuously every so often.

He'd learned enough about Ryou and Ichigo's dance to know she still to this day didn't know his name.

So, once it was his turn to show off, Kish had made sure that Ichigo knew who he was the minute they'd met. He made extra sure, however, to show Ryou what he was up to. And, as he'd hoped, Ryou was fuming with jealousy.

Also, he made sure to modestly show off to Ichigo throughout the whole ball. He'd rarely left her side, let alone let any other guy, especially not Ryou, have a dance with her.

It was at the end of the dance that got him beat up. He'd noticed Ichigo was leaving the court to go to the palace, he'd ran up to her and offered to give her a ride home.

She'd politely declined, gesturing towards her carriage that had already pulled up.

After she'd gone however, he was pulled behind the building by an angry cat prince, Ryou to be exact. He'd challenged him to a fist fight, and when he'd declined, Ryou lunged at him. He'd gotten Kish square in the stomach. Unfortunately for poor Ryou, Kish ended up busting his nose and fracturing his ribcage.

Later that month, Kish had been put on a quick trial, which he'd won, saying that what he did was in self defense.

Ever since then, Ryou hasn't been able to look Kish in the eyes without wanting to knock his block off.

Frankly, Kish felt the same way.

So, as time went on, they'd fought even more often over the cat princess. Each beating the other up tremendously.


	5. Chapter 5

Kish had been in such a hurry to find the cat-princess, that he nearly ran Tart over in the process.

"No offence or anything your highness but, you have to settle down. At this rate, you'll do more harm than good." with that, Tart handed him a boxed lunch and walked off.

Kish set the lunch in his bag and snapped the reins of the royal carriage. Soon, he was off, searching for the girl of his dreams.

The chase hadn't stopped, Ryou still held the cat-girl to his chest as he leapt through the thick growth of trees. Deep Blue was right behind him as he ran across the forest floor.

Deep Blue was determined to retrieve his bride, at all costs. He couldn't help but drool a little whenever he pictured himself 'saving' her from Prince Ryou.

"Give her to me boy!" he yelled as he looked around, he was lost in the middle of nowhere, not a redheaded kitty girl to be seen. The truth was, however, that Ryou and Ichigo had fallen through a burrow and were now underground.

"We should be safe here." he whispered as he gingerly set the girl down. "Here, have something to drink. It'll help keep you going till we get back to your parents." he offered her the canteen, and watched as she took it. Her eyes sparkled in gratitude as she sipped at the water inside.

"Thank you Ryou, you're really sweet." she complimented as she handed back the canteen.

"Aw, it was nothing, really." he blushed slightly as he walked over to where he'd set Ichigo. On a large boulder, about up to his waist. "We have to get going soon, or he'll find us both."

"Alright, I'm ready, come on."

"Hold on a sec, I'm gonna carry you up. I'm not gonna have the central cat kingdoms only daughter get hurt underground because I didn't' bother to help." he lied, all he really wanted was to hold her again. To protect her from anything that might try and harm her.

"Fine, what'll YOU do?" she questioned as he walked closer to her.

"Carry you, of course." he stated as bluntly as he could, while lifting her up, bridal style, into his arms.

"Put her down you perv." the voice rang out through the cavern under ground, and caused Ryou to turn towards the owner of the voice.

"Oh, what do YOU want, hmm?" he asked, his brows raised questioningly towards the green haired figure that walked towards them.

"Princess Ichigo's mother and father have requested that I bring their daughter back from the hands of Deep Blue. Thank you for taking her half way. Now, hand her over and I'll bring her back to her parents." he requested as he reached to take Ichigo from Ryou.

They were about to fight, Ichigo could see the warning signs so clearly after knowing the two so long. And, she also knew that if she didn't stop it, Deep Blue would find and kill them. While also capturing Ichigo, and forcing her to stay with him.

"Guys, if you don't stop arguing, Deep Blue will find us and kill you." she warned as she tugged them both on the sleeve.

"Alright, for you my princess." Kish had agreed, now they were both staring at Ryou.

"Fine, truce. For now, until Ichigo's safe." he agreed as they shook hands. Grudgingly of course, but she knew they'd hold true to the truce, if not for their honor, then for her.

"Alrighty then, let's move, we have a lot of ground to cover and very little time to cover it." she cheered, hoping to motivate the two to work on getting out of the forest.

"Ok, but, I get to carry you at least half of the way then." Ryou negotiated as he went to lift the girl into his arms. Kish, seeing through Ryou's little plot, decided that if he could carry Ichigo, then neither could Ryou.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude Ryou but, I brought along a carriage to carry Ichigo to her home."

He'd sounded so sickly sweet about the whole thing, that Ryou knew Kish'd found him out. So, with a defeated growl, he let go of Ichigo, and walked on the opposite side of her that Kish walked.

Soon, after thousands of winding twists and turns, they'd finally found the exit to the large burrow. Unfortunately, the burrow had belonged to a giant, sleeping, rabies infested rodent. To make matters worse, the rodent was now awake and chasing them down a tunnel.

"What the heck was that thing? It looks like it's got rabies!" Ryou fumed as he pulled the knife from the dead rodent.

"Wow, Ryou, you were so brave, killing that rat and all." Ichigo complimented as they climbed out of the burrow. Kish was following close behind, pulling himself all the way out. Trying not to strangle Ryou.

Unfortunately, life sucks, because there, at the exit of the forest, stood Deep Blue and at least twenty guards.

"Ah, I see Prince Kish decided to join in our little game of cat and mouse." he scoffed as he watched both men walk in front of her, trying to protect her. "Idiots. You should've just handed her to me without a fight, and maybe I would've reconsidered killing you. Too late now, I guess." he raised his hand and a burst of lightning shot at them.

**Alright people, I want my reviews and I want them NOW! Tell me what YOU think should happen.**

**A cliffy, I know, but maybe now you'll review. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY GOOFED UP BIG! JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, MY STORIES DO NOT INTERTWINE, I JUST MISPOSTED! I THOUGHT I'D FIXED IT, GUESS NOT THOUGH.**

"It's so dark…where are we, Kish, Ryou?" she raised her hand to her forehead, trying to rub away the headache. Well, that's kinda hard to do, I mean, do you think it would be too easy trying to lift a hand, who's wrist is encased in dark black shackles? No.

"Ah, ah, ah." a voice rang out one moment, and the next moment, she found herself being pushed back onto the elegant silk bed cover she'd woken up on. "My, my. Out of the three of you, I honestly thought that the two idiots would put up more of a fight. But, it seems like you ARE quite the fighter." she turned her head so that she was face to face with her captor.

"Great, of all the people that I could've been captured by, I get the dark prince that can easily kill both Kish and Ryou." she muttered. It was almost too silent a murmur to be heard by normal ears.

Unfortunately, Deep Blue HAD heard her, and he took some pleasure in the fact that she regarded him as a threat.

"Aw, my kitty doesn't have to worry like that. Just relax, stay calm." he leaned further into her, crawling onto the bed where she lay.

"What did you do with them?" she questioned angrily ash she fought desperately against the bindings that held her. Mostly, she was trying to get away from Deep blue, but that didn't seem like it was gonna happen too soon.

"Who are you talking about, love? I told you, just relax. You'll wear yourself out too quickly. Now, if you just admit defeat, then I'll forgive you, no questions asked." he offered, stroking her cheek lovingly.

"I want to know what you've done with Princes Ryou and Kish!" she glared up at him, seeing right through his playful grin.

"Oh, you must mean the thieves that tried to kidnap you. Don't worry, you're safe. Would you like to come down with me after dinner and watch me execute them?" he questioned and soothed at the same time.

"Let them go! They were only trying to bring me back to my family." she pleaded helplessly as he fondled her silky black cat ears.

"They kidnapped you. My fiace! I can't just forgive them for that! Also, if you don't stop it with your struggling, I'm going to shorten the time between now and our wedding, as well as make you watch me kill them slowly and painfully." this was the cause that made her lay still. She couldn't bare to even think about the two men dying at the hands of an evil prince.

"Fine, just don't kill them." she tried again to persuade him to spare the men's lives, her words just barely working.

"Ok. But, in return, I keep them down in the cells for the rest of their lives." he negotiated, pulling her chin so that she was staring him straight in the eyes. "AND, if you dare to try and escape, even once, I'll kill them on the spot. And, I'll make sure that I have a captive audience." he threatened, feeling the chills of terror and fear tingle through her very spine.

Looking away in defeat, she slowly nodded her dead. "Fine, deal." she muttered, tears sliding down her cheeks as she felt the chains on her wrists disappear.

Those tears that she'd just cried had gotten licked up by Deep Blue as he kissed them away.

"See how easy life can be when you listen?" he was still laying on the bed as he pulled her into his chest and fell asleep.

**AGAIN, SORRY! So, what will poor Ichigo do?! Are the two princes alright?! Review and you'll find out!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ngh...Ryou, hey, wake up!" the sound of clattering and clanking chains followed the weary voice as it rang out through Ryou's ears.

"Kish-WHERE'S ICHIGO?! What has he done with her?!" struggling desperatly against the binds that held him, Prince Ryou grunted and growled in agrivation.

"Stop struggling. You'll need all of your strength if you plan on escaping." pulling desperatly at the shackles, Kish sighed and went limp. "I just pray that Deep Blue hasn't 'done' anything to our princess...If he has, I'll kill him! I'll make him suffer and beg for death, then I'll kill him!"

"COOL IT! Stop hyperventalating! We'll worry about how Deep Blue will die once we've gotten Ichigo out from harms way." glaring menacingly into the darkness that surrounded them, Ryou groaned and went limp. "We must hurry."

* * *

'Is he asleep still?!' breathing out slowly as she forced her weary eyelids to open. 'Nope.' was the simple self-response she'd gotten as she gazed annoyadly into the gleeful cerulian pupils of her captor.

"My lovely princess has finally awaken..." grinning down at her, his palms resting on the silken covers on either side of her body, his face only inches from her own. "You slept quite peacefully, my love. You're an angel, even as you slept." his grin seemed to grow slightly as he leaned down and nuzzled the side of her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"D-don't!" an involentary gasp of breath escaped her lips as she felt Deep Blue run his icy lips across the exposed flesh.

"We'll be wed soon, my dear...I simply feel that you should become aquainted with this feeling early." chuckling darkly, he pulled back and pecked her nose lightly. "Come, let us make our way into the dressing room."

At first, Ichigo looked a bit shocked and confused with what was happening, but she soon put the pieces together.

"You should see the gown I've selected for you to dawn at our wedding." his firm grip on her hand tugged her along the corridor.

"Um, w-why are we planning so early? I mean, isn't the wedding a year from now?" forcing herself to hault upon Deep Blue's sudden stop, she dared a glance up at the dark prince.

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet?" with this, a grin began to grow upon his lips. "I've moved the date closer. It should be more convinient for us."

"W-when is it then?" her tone of voice was hesitant, frightened. She didn't like where this was heading, and feared what lay in store for her next.

"Tomorrow, my princess. Tomorrow at precisely midnight. I've arranged for black and crimson roses, silk and satin table garnishes and all." beginning his fast paced stide once more, he tugged Ichigo behind him.

* * *

"N-no! D-do-don't to-touch there!" gasping in surprise at the cold of the maids fingers as they worked, Ichigo tried desperately to catch her shallow breaths.

"So sensitive..." an eerily dark smirk dawned his features as he leaned over the back of her chair, watching intently as the maids began to sow on the bottom hem of the silky onyx garment she wore.

'Kish, Ryou...wait for me...Please!' groaning in sadness and weariness, she let her head fall back on the chair and she drifted off to sleep.

The last thing she had remembered feeling, however, was a chill as Deep Blue stroked her cheek slowly. He'd obciously been quite aware of her weak state, and had brought her back to their quarters.

"Here you are, my love...Such a silly girl. You fell asleep while the maids were fitting your dress." his smirk stayed put upon his face as he bent over, wrapping her in the warmth of the silky sheets bellow her. "Sleep soundly and have many wonderful dreams. Dream of me, my love, and of how deeply I will love you."

Brushing the back of his icy pale fingers across the smooth texture of the fair skin of her cheek, Deep Blue chuckled lightly and exited the room, off to the cells of the two very unfortunate men whom he would force to witness their wedding.

"If you honestly thought you could save your dear princess before the wedding, well, you were sorely mistaken. My princess and I are to be joined in wedlock at precisely midnight tomorrow night." sneering into the moist, damp cell in which the two men were sealed, he watched them glare back in response.

"I will fight for her! I won't allow you to defile her! Over my dead body!" struggling against the chains that bound him, Kish grunted and groaned and pulled.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, boy. Also, I can very easily arrange for your death. The only one who holds me back is my princess." at the mention of the girl, his eyes began to grow soft, and a pleasant smirk graced his lips. "I might not kill you, but I'm quite sure that starvation will though." with this, he exited the cell and dissapeared.

"Kish...Don't fight it...We'll find a way to get to Ichigo...I'm sure of it." passing him a reassuring smile, Ryou sighed and slumped back against the cold, lifeless brick of the cell.

"We just need to do it before that wedding tomorrow night!"

**Ok, so sorry about the short chappie, but I just wanted to get this written before I lost it. *I've already lost it though, so that's besides the point!* Anyways, what will happen to Kish and Ryou?! Will they make it in time for the wedding?! Or, will Ichigo decide to take matters into her own hands from now on?! Review and you just MIGHT get to find out! Till then though, CYBER COOKIES TO ALL REVIEWERS! God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

The shutting of doors, the opening of the wardrobe, the fragrant scent of roses and lilies… The familiar feel of the satin sheets she'd fallen asleep to. Slowly, almost hesitantly, her senses returned to her, easing her gently from her deep slumber.

'The smell of roses… Where is it coming from, I wonder… Where am I, again? Why is it so bright?' so many questions were racing through her mind that she barely had time to actually think them over and remember. Confusion had made itself easily at home within her mind, the lids of her eyes still too heavy to fully open.

"She has awoken… Shall we fetch the Young Master then?" muttered a scratchy, somewhat elderly voice, its owner a shadowed figure against the blurry background of light that shone through her eyelids.

"No, no! Let the young child sleep for just a while longer. The Young Master is currently seeing to some political issues in the study, so he wouldn't be able to visit long anyways. Besides, truthfully I think the young girl is frightened… Let her sleep, let her dream, at least for now." A second voice replied, bubbly and young.

"True, very true…" the older voice replied, a hint of sympathy springing from her words for the girl. Her long, thin, shadowed outline seemed to glide across the girl's vision like a ghost; meanwhile the slightly younger, more energetic woman's shadow loomed over to the right, next to the window.

By now she'd pieced it all together; what they were talking about, WHO they were talking about, and who they were exactly.

For a start, they were speaking of the fast approaching wedding, in which she would be forced to wed Deep Blue. Secondly, they were talking about Deep Blue or the 'Young Master' as it were. Thirdly and finally, they themselves were the familiar pair of maids that had tended to her during her stay at Deep Blue's castle. They had been chosen as her companions, while also catering and preparing the wedding. They'd been the ones sewing the hem of her dress as she slept.

Gulping she realized suddenly just how close that dreaded event was becoming. What'd once been set a year away, giving her time to formulate a plan of escape, had now been suddenly slammed so close as tonight at midnight, the preparations leaving her with absolutely no time to think.

However, as the heaviness began to lift from her eyelids, she was able to just barely peak them open, glancing about the room, taking in each and every individual site, in order to be sure that the man she feared was not looming somewhere close by.

So, deciding that the coast was clear, and that she could safely open her eyes in front of the two maids, she did just that. Yawning easily she sat up, stretching out her long, thin limbs before bringing down her hands into balled fists, wiping away at the crust that had formed there at her eyes.

"Oh my, she IS awake!" declared the younger maid, her slightly pudgy, bubbly face turning in slight surprise towards the bed.

"Well, don't just dilly-dally all day, Sonya, quickly prepare the Young Miss for the ceremony! We've little time to stand about chatting, now that the girl has woken up!" springing into action, the older, scragglier maid rushed towards the newly open wardrobe, pulling forth from it the elegant onyx wedding gown, made entirely of satin and silk, flowing gracefully to the floor.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Andrea… Come, Young Miss, we'll get you freshly bathed and dressed so that we can begin to apply the proper makeup and get you to the chapel, in order to wait for the Young Master." the younger maid, Sonya, replied turning and helping the girl from the bed and towards the dress. Andrea had stood near the newly empty bed preparing it skillfully.

"T-that's not really necessary, Ms. Sonya… But, uh, would you happen to know and secret ways out of this castle… Maybe ones Master Deep Blue has no knowledge of and can't track me in?" she gulped in reply, eyes shining uneasily at the haphazard plan she'd just formulated on the spot.

"Oh my… Young Miss, you can't! It's too dangerous-"

"So, you know escapes like those?" she cut in, noticing how pale both maids' faces had become. "Please, I really need to escape… You're really kind, the both of you, and I was so happy to finally find such kind people here… Surely you understand that I can't go through with something like marrying him…"

Glancing quickly to each other's face, both maids held an unsure sort of look about them, like they truly wanted to help, but were afraid of Deep Blue's wrath…

Finally, after several moments of deafening silence, Andrea, the older maid, piped up, voice still unsure as she spoke. "Young Miss, there IS a way out that the Young Master cannot track and does not know of. However what will become of us if we allow you to leave?"

"I was prepared for that, at least." She replied, quickly running over to the newly made bed, flopping aside various pillows until finally she came to the one she'd been laying on, reaching under easily, fiddling with something or other until finally she reemerged, a small blue velvet pouch in her palm.

"What is this, Young Miss?" Sonya asked, clearly confused as to what was about to happen. "Where did you get that?"

"If my mother taught me anything, it was to always come prepared. So, I decided to start carrying Slumber Dust with me, as well as Paralysis Dust and Poison Dust… Now, please tell me the secret passage route before I do this." She asked again, stepping quickly over to the two maids, shocked expressions still set across their features.

Sigh "Here, this is a map of the castle that all maids carry with them because of its vastness. However, only Sonya and I know of this secret tunnel system, and how to navigate through it. We've marked the route so that it will be easy for you to find your way out." Andrea piped up, handing over the map from her apron to Ichigo.

"Thank you so very much!" was her reply as she took hold of the map, stepping over to the wardrobe to slip on a more durable, faded blue maid's outfit, flowing down to her knees. It was here that she stopped, securely placing the folded up map into her apron before stuffing in several different colored velvet pouches, full of what could only be the magical dust she'd spoken of carrying with her.

Once all of this was finished, she kept a single blue velvet pouch in her hand, sprinkling the previously mentioned Slumber Dust across the maid's bodies, watching them fall purposely into crumpled heaps, to where they weren't hurt, but it still seemed like they'd been attempting to catch her.

With this successfully finished, she unfolded the map, glancing at the route to the dungeons, leaning down and retrieving the skeleton key from Sonya's and Andrea's key rings, along with the only extra copy of the tunnel routes, so that she could destroy it, ripping it into extremely small pieces.

'Thank you both…' she thought to herself, taking one last look at both maids before striding over to the large wardrobe, pushing it aside to reveal the slightest impression of a door among the rough, baize painted brick. Reaching over and tapping lightly on the area described on the map, she watched in short-lived triumph as the door slid easily open.

Stepping through it, she pulled the wardrobe back securely into its position, as if the door never did exist. Afterwards she glanced searchingly to her left, noticing the panel also described in the map, closing the door and locking it securely with a seal.

The first thing on her mind was to find the dungeon, release the two captive princes, and then finally escape into the safety of her own country.

This in itself was a difficult task to accomplish, seeing as how the tunnel was extremely dark and damp and molded, cobwebs lining every possible corner. It would be an extremely long road, but it was her duty to find the men she cared about most, getting at least them to safety.

**Ok guys, I am SO sorry that I've been gone so long and haven't updated almost anything over these past few months, but since the beginning of Freshman Year I haven't had time. But now that it's summer break, I hope to be writing much more than this. So thank you to my lovely, loyal readers and reviewers, because I truly value your reviews and your critiques.**

**With that said, RxR!**

**God Bless you and may He be with you in your own writing and lives. XD**


End file.
